


A Pleasant Vacation

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: The line between ordinary and extraordinary can be blurry sometimes.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	A Pleasant Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite event is finally here! I've been busy writing these past weeks, so you have a lot of stories to look forward to these coming days, both from me and my fellow writers! Hope you enjoy!❤️
> 
> -
> 
> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!❤️
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/637407203796582400/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-1-stories)

* * *

“These Macaroons are to die for!” Kili moaned, enjoying another of the heart-shaped goodies left for them. They were just one of the many pleasant surprises they had found in the gorgeous house they had rented.

It had seemed like a good way to end the year - a few weeks away from the hustle and bustle, some time out in nature. Just the two of them and plenty of snow and romantic getaways. 

It was great and Fili had never been happier that the owners understood him when he told them he wanted their visit to be _magical._

The macaroons and other treats they found each morning were just one part of it.

They had organized to be brought to their temporary home of course, but seeing a reindeer sled waiting for them, with a cozy little seat full of fluffy blankets to cuddle up in during the ride had been an experience without compare.

They were welcome to call the driver anytime for an encore, too, something they had done often. Especially as nature itself seemed to be on their side. They had been almost too tired to fully appreciate the wonder in the sky that first evening, but every time they called the driver, an aurora seemed to appear only minutes later. 

Who knew, maybe the driver was magic. Out here everything felt possible. Especially once they saw that statue in town, the one time they visited. The winged horse had looked incredible lifelike, almost like it was watching over them from up on it’s perch.

It might have been creepy, if it hadn’t been for the way the town was lit up by the Northern and Christmas lights. Like this, it just felt magical.

And perhaps they had fallen into their very own fairytale, just without all the drama. Fili couldn’t remember a time he had been happier, and while Kili always laughed often and freely, it had taken on a wild note up here. This whole place and experience felt magical and in between. 

Fili was almost tempted to ask Kili not to eat any of the suddenly appearing food, except that they had both already eaten plenty in their first days, and nothing bad had happened. Considering he had paid extra, perhaps it was part of the deal. Whatever their hosts were, whether his imagination was just running away with him or not, their time here was the best Christmas they had ever had - and they both had no doubt they would come again as soon as they could.

If there was magic involved, they were too happy to mind.


End file.
